1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact and a connector including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed a conductive terminal (contact) including a contact portion, a mounting portion, a body portion connecting the contact portion and the mounting portion, and a holding portion disposed between the contact portion and the mounting portion (see e.g. Japanese PCT application translation Publication No. 2005-525684).
The conductive terminal is inserted into a housing from a rear side of the housing, whereby the holding portion of the conductive terminal is held in the housing.
The holding portion of the conductive terminal extends in the inserting direction of the conductive terminal. Further, the holding portion has an opening and a slot extending in the inserting direction of the conductive terminal, for adjusting the impedance of the conductive terminal.
The connector including the above-described conductive terminal suffers from the problem that the holding portion of the conductive terminal is formed with the opening and the slot, as described above, and hence the holding force of the holding portion for holding the conductive terminal in the housing is weak. Therefore, there is a fear that the conductive terminal moves from a predetermined position in the housing or comes off the housing due to some cause. Further, the holding portion forms a stub, which makes it difficult to obtain desired impedance. In designing a terminal such that a desired impedance is obtained, it is troublesome to adjust the impedance.